This invention generally pertains to the art of cat scratching and climbing posts, which are devices on which a cat may scratch to sharpen its claws or on which the cat may climb.
The art is replete with various devices which may be scratched by cats or climbed on by cats. Examples of the known art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,479,990 (Crow), 3,479,991 (Lichtenberger), 3,604,397 (Salerno), 3,993,027, (Mullin), 4,047,502 (Gordon), and 4,112,873 (Van Zandt). With the exception of Mullin's use of cardboard sheets, these devices use carpet as a covering material in order to facilitate use by cats. These devices have the disadvantage that cats do not, in general, actually make use of them. In this invention, a new covering material is used, which, by experimentation, has been shown to be effective in use and is actually attractive to cats. Because of its utility, this device is deemed to be distinguishable over the prior art.